unofficial_in_celebration_of_violencefandomcom-20200213-history
Items
There are a lot of items in the game Food Raw Food "I should only eat it as a last resort. The uncooked meat could poison me" Raw Food can restore some food to the player but will almost instantly cause the player to be poisoned and eating many will be very negative. It is best to cook the meat to get Cooked Food rather than eat it and risk getting poisoned. Cooked Food "This should satiate my hunger for a time" Cooked Food is the better alternative to Raw Food and will greatly reduce hunger without the worry of ever being poisoned. It is the result of having Raw Food near a fire source such as a flame or campfire. Healing Heart "I will live by any means necessary" Hearts are the secondary way to restore heal while Surges are the first. Walking over hearts will cause the player to pick them up and eat them to restore 10 health. Surge "My will to press on" Surges are the primary way to heal damage taken. When using Surges, either by pressing ctrl for PC or pressing X for controllers, all damage taken (the yellow bar) will be restored along with additional health thus making them best to use once a lot of damage has been taken at once. Picking up a Surge adds 1 Surge to total Surges but cannot surpass the maximum amount of Surges for that character. Choosing different characters, unlocking the All I See Is Red achievement, or having the Rallying Horn memento will increase Surge count. Armor "This will protect my flesh" Armor won't restore health but will act as extra health as it is depleted instead of health when attacked. They can easily be found at shops or praying to Shield and add 5? extra health when picked up. Keys Silver Key "This key will open locked doors and chests" Commonly found key that unlocks locked doors and chests. Black Key "What does it open?" A special key that allows the player to enter the Dungeon once the boss of the stage is killed. The key can be found inside Black Chests. If the Big Mirror is shattered before the player enters, then the Dungeon will no longer be accessible and another Black Key must be found. Missing Pages Missing Page Missing pages reveal the lore of the game in the Bookshelf. They are found by defeating enemies but more likely to be found by praying to Obelisk. Schematics Schematics unlock a random weapon found in the armory. They are found by defeating enemies in chests? and are guaranteed to drop if a Ghost Merchant is killed. Unlocked weapons cost experience but no resources. Treasure Map Treasure Maps are commonly found in chests or by corpses. The maps themselves are located at the left of the map and act as a puzzle to find the location of the chest by analyzing the walls that surround it. When the location is found and dug up, a Gold Chest will appear with loot but the treasure map will stay thus should be removed. Resources Resources are used to craft weapons and equipment and as payment for praying at some shrines. Wood "A common resource for crafting weapons or firing arrows" Wood can be found by chopping down trees. Sow requires Wood to pray. Metal "An especially useful ingot for crafting weapons" Metal can be found by smelting stone into metal, inside chests, or breaking metal objects. Shield requires Metal to pray. Stone "A chunk of stone for crafting or smelting" Stone can be found by breaking rocks. Brearg requires stone to pray. Glass "A shard of glass. A valuable item for trade" Glass can be found by breaking memento crystals. Obelisk requires glass to pray. Potions "A vial of mysertious liquid. I wonder what will happen if I break it?" There are 10 different types of potions that are randomized with every new game. Potions can have good effects such as healing or bad effects such as an explosion thus precautions should be taken before deciding to break a potion. Regeneration Heals nearby entities for 10 seconds. Food Spawns in 4 Cooked Food. Experience Spawns in 30 Experience. Invisibility Nearby entities become invisible for 10 seconds. Levitation Levitates nearby entities for 20 seconds. Powerup +5% all stats for player. Surge Nearby objects break. Rage Causes nearby entities to go berserk for 10 seconds. Teleportation Teleport to a random location. Paralysis Stuns nearby entities for 4 seconds. Flame Causes a shockwave of fire that extends outward and burns nearby entities. Frost Causes a shockwave of frost that extends outward and freezes nearby entities. Explosion Causes an explosion that greatly deals damage to any entities nearby. Experience Experience "Crystallized experience has become currency for those without memories of their own" The main source of experience that increases the player's exp by 1. With exp, the player can purchase permanent upgrades in the character screen that affects stats if the player records exp into a Diary. If an enemy that isn't a boss picks up one, they will grow in size and deal more damage. This can be troublesome if an enemy gets many of them at once as they deal considerably more damage than normal. Experience Chunk "A massive experience crystal. I could remember a lot from this" A rare item usually found behind Rune Doors or by praying to Obelisk. When picked up, it will add 1 level to the extra level value at the character pick screen which essentially means that it gives one stat upgrade. Other Shard of a Big Mirror "I can see my reflection" A hidden item that can be easily found by shattering the Big Mirror at the end of a boss fight. These shards allow the player to save and quit to play at a later time. Silver Coin "I can use this to upgrade my weapons" A rare item usually found behind Rune Doors or gained as a reward for praying to Tremodyr or Shield shrines. Once picked up, the currently equipped weapon will increase in 1 level.